


Platonic? I think not.

by aStibb



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amelia and Lucia are childhood bestfriends, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, F/F, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I plan to edit and make each chapter longer eventually, I’ll add more along the way, M/M, Possibly Slow Updates, Sideline Sibling AU, The Blight Parents dislike criminals instead of non-poor people, Wionna Park lives with her bad influential mother, gay people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStibb/pseuds/aStibb
Summary: “Lucia stared into golden eyes, heart pounding. She suddenly had the thought, this is the girl I want to spend my life with.”
Relationships: Beta Luz/Beta Amity, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! First fic on ao3! :D
> 
>   
> I’d like to think of myself as a good writer. I use good grammar, spell (most) things correctly. But even the best make mistakes, and I’m certainly far from the best, so if you spot any issues feel free to tell me. I appreciate it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. Updates may be slow or fast depending on my motivation and my free time. Our pipes busted a few days back from the cold so my schedule is wack.
> 
> It’s not major, but still used, so I’ll credit it:
> 
> Sibling AU was created by swiss.sides on Instagram.

Before today, Lucia had no clue that girls could like girls.

You don’t see LGBTQ+ people often, unless you’re at Pride, which Lucia had no knowledge of either, so the girl was completely stunned when she walked in on her mother watching a TV show with girls kissing.

_What?_

She was puzzled. We’re they sisters? Mother and daughter? Somehow her 7-year-old brain didn’t think so. She was _pretty sure_ people related didn’t kiss that way. Confused, she decided to ask her mother.

_”Mami?”_

No response.

_”Mami?”_ She tried again.

Lucia peered over the back of the couch to see her mother asleep, snoring quietly.

Hmm.  
  


She checked to make sure her mother was asleep again, and then grabbed the remote from beside her. She peered at it for a second, then hit the rewind button, trying to find the scene again.

  
_There._

There it was.

She stared, curious. Was this truly a thing? Maybe she was misinterpreting things.  
  


But when they stopped kissing and looked at each other in that way...

This was a thing. It had to be. There was no way that she was making this up.

She would tell everybody of her new discovery. Her class, when school started back up (which was in 3 days, she remembered with a smile). Her mother. Her sister. Anybody she could get to listen. She wanted EVERYBODY to know that girls could like girls.   
  


It was such an odd concept. As if you had just been told you can eat your walls for breakfast. Just that thought of possibility, that _I could do that_ feeling of glee that tingled through her. That it was a real thing, and maybe girls were cute and she could hug and kiss them and instead of saying “I’m going to have a nice husband (which was still a potential, she wasn’t just outright saying ‘no more boys’)” she could say “I’m gonna have a nice wife.” And she wouldn’t be crazy. She wouldn’t be saying things that weren’t things in the first place.

She felt happier the rest of the day.


	2. Sooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

At the moment I have received 25 kudos and 232 hits. I’m usually not good at anything so this makes me very happy! Thank you everyone :)

I understand the first chapter was short. I don’t plan on making them all that way. I wanted them to each be atleast 1,000 words, but its dependent on if I have enough time, not how much effort I put into it. I will write a draft of the next chapter, and possibly change some things around... unless I need to make ANOTHER fic to scrabble all my ideas into.   
  


OKAY, NEW PLAN

I’m making another placeholder fic, it won’t have any writing yet, but I’m very eager to write both of these so I’ll try to be even with the updates. It might be two days without an update, it might be a week. I’ll try to update often.

Have a good day!


End file.
